Diary of ANBU
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Kisah seorang ANBU dengan kode nama Kitsune. Desa, misi, sahabat, pengkhianatan dan juga cinta. Berkumpul menjadi satu dalam kisah perjalannan hidupnya. Inilah Diary seorang ANBU.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan rompi dan katana dipunggungnya, terlihat berdiri diatap sebuah gedung. Pandangannya lurus ke balkon sebuah rumah yang agak jauh darinya. Disana, terlihat seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna Indigo dan bermata lavender sedang menyiram tanaman yang ada di balkon. Wanita itu tidak tahu kalau dia sedang diperhatikan. Sesungging senyum terlihat di wajah pemuda itu. Sebuah wajah kelegaan nampak jelas tergurat disana..

"_My Hime_," sebuah lirihan terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Kitsune, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya seorang ANBU bertopeng macan pada pemuda itu.

"Baiklah,Tora!" jawab pemuda itu sambil memakai topeng berbentuk rubah. Sebelum pergi, sekali lagi si ANBU Kitsune melihat ke arah wanita itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _my Hime_."

**.**

**.**

**Diary of ANBU**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

**Story by Benjiro 'ANBU Tora' Hirotaka**

**.**

**Warning : Alternate story line, Mist typo, DLL.**

**.**

**.**

Pertarungan tak seimbang sedang terjadi. Dua orang ANBU Konoha sedang dikepung oleh 11 ANBU dari Iwa. Keadaan makin mendesak bagi kedua ANBU Konoha itu. Dalam suatu kesempatan, serangan musuh memaksa mereka saling merapatkan punggung.

"Tora, berapa lama lagi bantuan akan datang?" tanya Kitsune pada rekannya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi. Apa kau sanggup bertahan, Kitsune?"

"Berharaplah bantuan akan lebih cepat datang!"

Lalu keduanya pun segera menangkis serangan-serangan yang datang. Tora terlihat kewalahan menghadapi lima musuhnya. Beberapa kali serangan musuh mengenai tubuhnya. Membuat darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

Ketika seorang musuh mau menyabetkan katana-nya ke arah Tora, Kitsune segera menghalanginya dengan punggung sebagai tameng. Sebuah sabetan menimbulkan luka yang memanjang di punggung Kitsune. Darah segar menetes dari luka itu. Dia sedikit terhuyung karenanya. Tora segera menahan tubuh rekannya.

"Kitsune, lukamu?" Tora terdengar khawatir.

"Tak apa, Tora! Kita harus bisa bertahan sedikit lagi. Lagi pula jumlah mereka sudah berkurang setengahnya."

"Jangan sampai kau terluka lagi, Kitsune!"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja. Lebih baik kau khawatirkan saja luka-lukamu!" dari balik topengnya Kitsune coba tersenyum.

"Mereka datang!" teriak Tora.

Kedua ANBU Konoha itu kembali mengangkat katana mereka. Pertarungan yang tak seimbang dan ditambah luka sebelumnya, membuat Tora kepayahan. Ketika seorang ANBU Iwa melancarkan jurus elemen tanah kepadanya, dia tak sempat menghindar. Kitsune mencoba membantu, tapi itulah yang diinginkan oleh musuh. Itu hanya jebakan. Ketika serangan kedua dilancarkan, tanah yang dipijak Kitsune dan Tora retak dan seperti menahan gerakan kedua ANBU itu. Kitsune yang mengerti akan hal itu, segera melemparkan tubuh Tora menjauh.

"Tora, pergi!"

"Kitsune, kau….," Tora tak menyangka rekannya akan melakukan hal itu.

"Jaga Hinata untukku!"

Itu kata-kata terakhir yang didengar oleh Tora. Ketika beberapa ANBU Iwa coba menyerbu Kitsune yang sudah terperangkap jurus musuh, yang terdengar kemudian hanya bunyi ledakan.

Para ANBU Iwa yang tadi menyerang Kitsune, terlihat terpental akibat ledakan. Mereka terlihat terluka parah. Yang tersisa, coba menyerang Tora yang kembali menyemburkan luka dari balik topengnya. Tora tak punya pilihan, dia pun mencoba bertahan dengan kembali mengangkat katana-nya.

"**Kanashibari no jutsu**."

Gerakan para penyerang terhenti. Dua sosok ANBU sekarang sudah berdiri didepan Tora. Dari pakaian yang digunakan, mereka juga adalah ANBU Konoha.

"Kalian datang juga. Bantuan, ya?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tora ?" tanya ANBU dengan topeng elang berambut raven.

"Aku…Tak apa-apa, Taka….uhuk."

"Neko, obati Tora !Aku akan menyelesaikan misi ini," kata Taka pada rekannya yang datang bersamanya.

"Baik!"

ANBU Taka pun lalu mengeluarkan katana-nya. Dengan beberapa tebasan, ANBU Iwa yang tersisa roboh semua.

Setelah membersihkan katana-nya dari darah musuh, Taka segera menghampiri Neko yang sedang mengobati Tora.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taka pada ANBU Neko yang berambut pink.

"Aku sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama. Pendarahannya sudah kuhentikan. Tapi kita harus segera membawanya kembali ke Konoha untuk jaga-jaga."

"Uhuk…Tapi bagaimana dengan Kitsune? Apa kau menemukannya, Taka?" tanya Tora sambil terbatuk.

"Aku hanya menemukan topeng Kitsune yang sudah hancur. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Taka ingin tahu.

"Aku sedikit lengah saat itu. Ketika salah satu musuh melancarkan jurusnya, aku terperangkap. Kitsune coba datang membantu. Tapi itu yang diinginkan oleh musuh. Kitsune yang tahu itu, segera menjauhkan aku. Uhuk…Uhuk….Dan setelah itu aku hanya mendengar ledakan. Beberapa musuh terlempar. Dan Kitsune tak ku lihat lagi disana."

"Untuk sementara, kita kembali ke Konoha untuk mengobati lukamu Tora. Setelah itu, kita minta Hokage mengirimkan team pencari kesini."

Taka lalu memapah tubuh Tora. Setelah itu, ketiga ANBU Konoha itu melesat pergi.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, sesosok tubuh terbaring tengkurap di tepi sungai agak jauh dari tempat pertarungan para ANBU tadi. Beberapa bekas terbakar nampak di beberapa bagian tubuh itu. Sebuah luka sabetan melintang di punggungnya. Sosok tubuh itu sepertinya telah melalui sebuah pertarungan yang hebat.

Dua bayangan orang terlihat mendekat. Salah satunya kemudian berjongkok disamping tubuh yang terbaring itu. Sosok itu seperti memeriksa nadinya.

"Dia masih hidup. Kita harus membawanya!"

**.**

**.**

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika membuka mata adalah ruangan yang serba putih. Mungkin ini di Rumah Sakit. Karena seingatnya, Taka membawanya ke sini. Matanya coba menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang ada di ruangan itu. Sebuah suara membuatnya menengok ke arah pintu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Tora?"

"Kapten Inu!" ANBU Tora mencoba untuk duduk, tapi sang kapten menahannya. Kapten ANBU berambut perak yang menantang gravitasi itu kemudian melangkah mendekati ranjang dimana Tora terbaring.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya Kapten Inu.

"Sepertinya para ninja medis sudah bekerja dengan baik," jawab Tora berusaha tersenyum. "Oh ya. Bagaimana dengan Kitsune, Kapten? Apa Hokage sudah mengirimkan tim pencari?" Tora balik bertanya.

"Tempat pertarungan kalian dekat dengan daerah musuh. Aku sendiri dan 4 ANBU yang lain sudah berusaha mencarinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kitsune adalah mantan anak buah ku. Kemungkinan terburuk, tubuh Kitsune hancur akibat ledakan seperti katamu. Kami tak bisa mencarinya lebih jauh karena musuh sudah memperketat penjagaannya." Sang Kapten menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu ya. " Sebuah nada penyesalan terdengar. "Kapten, apa aku bisa minta satu hal?"

"Apa itu? Akan ku kabulkan selama aku masih bisa."

"Aku ingin memiliki topeng Kitsune. Aku harus bertemu seseorang dengan membawa topeng itu."

"Gadis 'itu', ya? Baiklah! Terserah kau, Tora."

"Terima kasih, Kapten!"

"Berusahalah pulih lebih cepat. Aku tahu ini tidak bagus, tapi kita sedang kekurangan orang karena perang ini. Hokage juga ingin membicarakan tentang misimu dan Kitsune. Aku tugaskan seorang ANBU untuk menjaga di depan. Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Baik, Kapten !" kata Tora. Kapten Inu pun segera pergi menghilang.

**.**

**.**

_**Someone's POV.**_

"Naruto... Naruto... Bangunlah !"

Siapa? Suara siapa itu?

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji untuk mengajakku ke tempat itu?"

Siapa? Suara itu begitu familiar. Hei! Tunjukan dirimu!

Gelap. Gelap sekali disini. Apakah aku sudah mati? Aku harus segera keluar dari sini. Kegelapan ini terasa menyesakan.

"Naruto... Naruto... Ayo bangun!"

Saat ku coba melangkahkan kakiku, suara itu terdengar lagi. Ya, seperti suara seorang gadis yang memanggilku. Tapi siapa? Siapa gadis itu? Aku seperti mengenalnya. Tapi dimana? Pikiranku gelap. Segelap tempat ini. Ah, kepalaku!

**.**

**.**

_**Toko Bunga Hyuuga.**_

Seorang gadis bermata pucat terlihat sedang merapikan dan menyirami bunga-bunga yang berada di dalam toko. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah gadis manis itu. Rambut indigo yang terurai sampai punggung, terlihat bercahaya terkena sinar matahari yang melewati jendela-jendela toko kecil itu.

Clinkkk!

Perhatian si gadis teralihkan ketika suara lonceng kecil yang dipasang di atas pintu berbunyi.

"Selamat datang!" Sapa si gadis ramah.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam agak jabrik dengan dua tanda segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya terlihat memasuki toko. Senyumnya mengembang menemukan seorang gadis berparas ayu di dalam toko.

"Tokonya kecil tapi rapi, ya." Katanya.

"Terima kasih, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si gadis tetap ramah.

"Panggil saja aku Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka namaku. Kalau kau?"

"Saya Hinata Hyuuga. Pemilik toko kecil ini."

"Ah... Hinata. Nama yang cantik. " Kata Kiba yang dijawab terima kasih oleh Hinata. "Aku sedang mencari bunga untuk ke pemakaman. Seorang rekanku tewas beberapa hari lalu. Bisa kau memberitahu aku bunga apa yang cocok?"

"Saya turut berduka cita, tu... eh... Kiba. Mungkin bunga lily putih pas untuk menghadiri pemakaman rekanmu."

"Boleh saja. Bungkuskan satu untukku."

Hinata dengan sigap segera membungkuskan bunga pesanan pembeli pertamanya hari ini. Setelah rapi, Hinata lalu memberikannya pada Kiba.

"Kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu ya, Hinata?" tanya Kiba sambil memberikan uang untuk membayar bunga itu.

"Ya. Aku sangat suka dengan bunga. Merawat mereka membuatku nyaman dan tenang." Hinata tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah. Lain kali aku mungkin akan kembali ke tempat yang nyaman dan tenang ini. Terima kasih, Hinata."

Kiba tersenyum sebelum melangkah keluar dari toko. Hinata juga mengucapkan terima kasih lalu kembali sibuk dengan bunga-bunganya.

Tak jauh dari toko bunga itu, perkataan seseorang membuat langkah Kiba terhenti. Seorang pria berambut raven dengan mata onix-nya bersandar di sebuah tiang dengan kedua tangannya bersedekap.

"Kau seperti tidak sedang kehilangan partner, Tora?" tanya pemuda itu dengan kesan santai tapi serius.

"Apa kau cemburu, Taka? Aku hanya menjalankan amanat dari Kitsune." Jawab Kiba dengan memunggungi lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak! Tapi Kitsune adalah sahabatku. Aku percaya kalau Kitsune takkan mudah dikalahkan begitu saja."

"Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku? Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi. Tak ada untungnya aku berbohong."

"Hn. Hokage memanggilmu. Tapi ingatlah satu hal. Aku akan tetap mencari kebenaran tentang kematian Kitsune." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Taka pun kemudian menghilang.

"Huch! Semua Uchiha memang menyebalkan." Kiba ataupun ANBU Tora pun melangkah kembali.

**.**

**.**

_**Ruang utama Hokage.**_

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan ukuran dada yang wah, terlihat duduk dibalik meja. Disampingnya, seorang gadis muda berambut hitam pendek berdiri dengan menggendong seekor babi mungil berwarna pink. Dihadapan mereka, sudah ada ANBU bertopeng macan.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jelaskan!" tanya wanita pirang itu yang bergelar Godaime Hokage.

"Baik! Seperti yang anda tugaskan, saya dan ANBU Kitsune mencoba mengintai daerah musuh. Mendekati perbatasan, kami melihat kalau musuh sudah banyak mendirikan tenda. Untuk mengetahui jumlahnya, kami mencoba berpencar. Setelah jumlah musuh bisa diketahui, saya pun kembali ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan untuk kami kembali bertemu. Lama Kitsune belum datang juga, saya berinisiatif menyusulnya. Ternyata dia sedang bertarung dengan beberapa ANBU musuh. Saya lantas ikut membantunya. Tapi karena jumlah musuh lebih banyak, kami terkepung oleh jebakan yang mereka pasang. Kitsune sepertinya coba menyelamatkan saya. Dia mendorong saya menjauh. Sedangkan dia sendiri tanpa bisa saya cegah, meledakan dirinya sendiri yang membuat beberapa musuh ikut tewas. Kalau bantuan terlambat datang, mungkin saya juga bisa menyusul Kitsune." ANBU Tora menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Hm... Begitu ya? Aku sudah kehilangan salah satu ANBU terbaikku." Kata sang Hokage setelah mendengarkan laporan bawahannya itu. "Lalu berapa jumlah musuh yang sudah kau ketahui ?"

"Kurang lebih 50 orang, Hokage-sama. Tapi sepertinya mereka bukan pasukan utama. Dilihat dari tenda-tenda yang mereka dirikan, pasukan yang lebih besar sepertinya akan segera menyusul."

Sang Godaime terlihat berpikir sejenak. Dia pun berkata lagi pada ANBU didepannya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu perintahku selanjutnya. Aku akan merundingkan dulu laporanmu dengan para Kapten ANBU."

"Baik! Saya permisi." Sang ANBU undur diri.

Setelah kepergian Tora, Godaime berkata pada asistennya.

"Shizune, panggil segera para Kapten ANBU yang sedang tidak bertugas. Panggil juga 'dia'. Mungkin kita akan butuh masukannya."

"Segera, nona Hokage." Shizune bergegas keluar untuk melaksanakan tugas yang diminta oleh atasannya. Setelah kepergiannya, Hokage seperti berkata pada seseorang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Fukuro ?"

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Tora." Seorang ANBU bertopeng gagak terlihat berada di balkon diluar kantor Hokage.

"Taka juga berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku masih belum tahu apa. Tugaskan salah satu anak buahmu untuk mengawasinya."

"Baik, Godaime."

Sang Hokage bersandar di kursinya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranya. Dia kini tinggal menunggu pendapat kapten ANBU yang lain dan 'dia'.

**.**

**.**

A/N : Fic ini sebenarnya sudah pernah dipublish sampai chap 3. Tapi berhubung chapter pertamanya banyak sekali human error, saya mencoba mengedit lagi dan mempublish kembali. Kali ini saya berharap fic ini dapat di apdet tiap minggu. Fic ini saya dedikasikan buat adikku **Yuna Kusanagi Vellasius sama**. Moga dia seneng dengan fic kali ini. Akhir kata, maukah anda mereview?

Catatan :

- Kitsune : Rubah

- Tora : Harimau/Macan

- Taka : Elang

- Neko : Kucing

- Fukuro : Gagak


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic by Benjiro 'ANBU Tora' Hirotaka**

**.**

**Diary of ANBU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Alternate story line, Mist typo, DLL.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah larut. Hanya tinggal rembulan yang bersanding diatas langit yang hitam. Hinata bersandar di kusen jendela kamarnya. Kantuk sepertinya enggan menghampirinya kedua iris mata lavender-nya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terjaga sampai saat ini. Ada yang menggangu pikirannya. Dia kembali teringat kejadian yang terjadi tepat setahun lalu.

_**Flashback**_

Seorang ANBU bertopeng Merpati terlihat terburu-buru melompati dahan-dahan pepohonan yang berdiri kokoh. Dia biarkan rambut panjang indigo-nya tergerai bebas terkena angin. Perkataan seorang ANBU lain yang mengikutinya, tak dia hiraukan. Pikirnya, dia harus segera sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju sekarang.

"Sebelah sini!" ANBU Hato turun dari dahan pohon lalu kembali berlari menyusuri tanah. Rekannya segera mengikuti.

Tak berapa lama, dihadapan kedua ANBU itu terpampang sebuah gua. Tanpa pikir panjang, ANBU Hato segera memasuki gua itu. Di dalam sudah ada 2 orang ANBU bertopeng Gama dan Kirin duduk di kedua sisi seorang pemuda berwajah pucat yang terbaring tak berdaya. Darah terlihat keluar dari luka-luka yang ada ditubuh pemuda itu.

ANBU Hato segera ikut duduk disamping si pemuda. Sementara rekannya diam berdiri tak jauh.

"Kak, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kakak bisa jadi seperti ini?" ANBU Hato bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tsuru terkena racun musuh. Aku sudah berusaha mengeluarkan racun yang ada ditubuhnya. Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat," ANBU Kirin yang menjawab. Dia terlihat menyesal.

ANBU Hato membuka topengnya. Nampaklah mata pucat yang sama seperti milik pemuda yang dipanggilnya kakak.

"Kak, kumohon kuat kan dirimu. Aku tak mau kehilangan kakak. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku." Roman muka sedih terlihat jelas diwajah gadis itu .

"Hinata, ya?" sebuah suara lemah keluar dari mulut ANBU dengan topeng Tsuru itu. Dia berusaha tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau kuat. Maafkan kakak ya tak bisa menemanimu terus."

"Kakak jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kakak pasti selamat. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kak. Hokage sedang mengirimkan ninja medis kesini."

ANBU Hato atau Hinata terdengar semakin khawatir.

"Sepertinya waktu ku sudah tiba. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hinata," Tsuru terlihat semakin lemah. "Ku harap kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjagamu selamanya. Kakak hanya bisa sampai sini saja. Selamat tinggal, adikku."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, mata Tsuru terpejam. Sebuah senyuman masih terlihat dibibirnya.

"Kak, ini bohongkan?" Hato mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakaknya. "Kamu hanya tertidurkan? Kamu hanya pura-pura kan? Ayo jawab aku, kak?"

_**Flashback end**_

Sudah banyak yang terjadi setelah kejadian itu. Karena Hinata sampai saat ini belum bisa menerima kepergian keluarga satu-satunya itu. Diapun akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari ANBU dan memilih menjadi penduduk biasa. Dia juga sudah meminta kekasihnya untuk menjadi shinobi biasa saja tanpa harus jadi ANBU. Dia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi dan lagi**.**

_**Flashback**_

"Apa aku boleh minta satu hal padamu, Naruto?" tanya Hinata pada kekasihnya ketika mereka sedang bebas tugas.

"Apa itu, _Hime_?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Akan kuberikan apapun permintaanmu. Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh, ya!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Hinata agak ragu.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau malah tanya lagi, _my Hime_?"

Setelah agak lama terdiam, Hinata akhirnya berkata juga.

"Aku minta kau keluar dari ANBU. Aku ingin kita jadi orang biasa saja."

Naruto menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. Hinata hanya menunduk. Dia tak berani menatap mata biru kekasihnya. Lama mereka saling diam.

"Kenapa kamu harus minta hal itu sih, _Hime_?" tanya Naruto akhirnya. "Kau tahu kan, dari dulu aku ingin jadi seorang ANBU. Ayahku adalah mantan kapten ANBU yang hebat. Aku juga suatu saat nanti, berharap bisa jadi seperti dia."

"Tapi aku takut kehilanganmu," Kali ini Hinata berkata dengan menatap Naruto. "Sudah cukup dengan kematian kak Neji. Aku tak mau kau meninggalkan aku juga. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak sanggup kehilanganmu."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Kali ini ku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu," Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Baiklah! Jika itu pilihanmu, kita sudahi saja hubungan ini. Aku tak mau suatu hari, seseorang datang membawa kabar kematianmu. Selamat tinggal, Naruto!"

_**Flashback end**_

Sudah cukup lama Hinata tak bertemu Naruto lagi setelah itu. Perang yang sedang berkecamuk, memaksa semua ANBU dan shinobi desa terus menjalankan misi.

"Hn...dimana kau sekarang, Naruto?" sebuah desahan terdengar lirih dimalam yang hening itu.

Setiap hari, Hinata berharap untuk keselamatan kekasihnya itu. Dia buang jauh segala pikiran buruk. Dia tak pernah ingin seseorang benar-benar datang membawa kabar kematian Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu!"

Hinata membiarkan air mata bening keluar dari kedua matanya. Saat ini dia hanya ingin menangis. Sendirian.

**.**

**.**

Seorang ANBU bertopeng macan, terlihat sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah hutan diluar desa Konoha. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Lama sekali kau datang, Kakko?" tanya ANBU Tora pada seseorang.

"Aku harus memastikan dulu. Apakah kau menaruh jebakan disini, Kiba." Seorang pria berambut afro muncul dari balik batu besar dihadapan Tora. Sepertinya dia shinobi dari Iwagakure bila dilihat dari gaya pakaiannya.

"Kau belum bisa percaya padaku? Aku sekutumu, kan?" kata Tora dari balik topengnya.

"Huch...Kalau bukan karena perintah Tsucikage, aku tak mau bekerjasama denganmu. Lagi pula, aku harus mengorbankan 11 anak buahku untuk pura-pura menyerangmu. Sehingga rekanmu tak jadi tahu siapa kau sebenarnya," Kakko terdengar sinis.

"Fufufu...Jadi kau iri padaku ya, Kapten Divisi 1 Kakko dari pasukan utama Iwa?" suara Tora terdengar mengejek.

"Kau...!" Kapten Kakko terlihat emosi. Tapi dia segera menahannya dan berkata lagi. "Sudahlah...Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu. Segera serahkan surat untuk Tsucikage!"

"Baiklah," kata Tora sambil melemparkan sebuah kertas gulungan kecil pada Kakko. "Katakan pada Tsucikage, aku akan menarik pasukan Konoha sebanyak mungkin ke tempat yang sudah ku tentukan didalam surat itu. Tugas kalian adalah menyiapkan pasukan untuk penyergapan dan menunggu aba-aba dariku."

"Kau tidak pantas memerintahku! Hanya Tsucikage yang bisa. Aku akan segera pergi dari tempat ini. Jika ini semua adalah perangkap, kau pasti akan menerima ganjarannya dariku."

Dari balik semak-semak, seorang ANBU bersembunyi sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan Tora dan Kakko.  
>'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' batin ANBU itu. 'Ini bahaya. Aku harus segera memberitahu Hokage tentang Tora.'<p>

Kedua orang yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan itu sepertinya menyadari kehadiran ANBU yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak itu.

"Ternyata kau membawa tikus bersamamu, hah? Ternyata aku memang harus berhati-hati denganmu," kata Kakko.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi sebagai bukti kalau aku masih setia pada Tsucikage, aku akan menghabisi tikus ini. Lagi pula tikusnya cuma satu, kan?"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ANBU Tora sudah berada dibelakang si ANBU yang sedang bersembunyi itu. Tanpa bisa melawan, si ANBU sudah terkapar tewas terkena serangan Tora.

**.**

**.**  
>Beberapa Kapten ANBU sudah berada di kantor Hokage. Mulai dari kapten Fukuro yang berambut raven dikuncir, lalu kapten Inu yang berambut perak menantang gravitasi, dan 2 kapten yang lain. Hanya ada seorang pemuda berambut nanas dengan pakaian biasa diantara para kapten itu. Dia berada disudut ruangan, bersandar ditembok dengan santainya. Dia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan kehadiran para kapten ANBU yang sedang mengobrol ditengah ruangan.<p>

Tak lama, pintu kantor terbuka. Sang Hokage melangkah masuk diikuti oleh asistennya yang seorang gadis muda. Para kapten ANBU segera berdiri tegak begitu juga pemuda berambut nanas ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Sang Hokage kemudian duduk dikursinya.

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Tsunade Senju sang Hokage kelima.

"Sudah semua, nona Hokage. Hanya Kapten Kame yang tidak bisa hadir karena dia sedang memimpin pasukan ke Amegakure," jawab Shizune si asisten.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai saja rapatnya. Aku baru menerima hasil penyelidikan Tora. Dia bilang, pasukan Iwa sudah mulai mendirikan tenda didekat perbatasan negara Hi. Jumlahnya bisa lebih dari 100 orang karena mungkin baru pasukan perintis. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Ku pikir, kita masih harus menyelidiki lebih lanjut laporan itu, nona Hokage," Kapten Inu yang pertama berbicara.

"Benar kata Inu. Bisa saja itu hanya untuk memancing kita untuk menggerakan pasukan besar kesana. Sedangkan disini penjagaannya melemah." Kapten Fukuro menimpali.

Sang Hokage terlihat berpikir. Dia pun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pemuda berambut nanas yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Tanuki?"

"Memang ini merepotkan, tapi akan kucoba jelaskan apa yang aku pikirkan," kata Tanuki. Seorang ANBU muda yang sebenarnya sedang diminta bantuan oleh Daimyo negara Hi menggantikan ayahnya, Shikaku. "Bisa kupinjam peta, nona Shizune?"

Shizune segera mengambil apa yang Tanuki minta lalu menyerahkannya kepada Tanuki. Tanuki membuka lembaran peta itu dan menaruhnya didinding yang bisa terlihat oleh semua orang yang berada diruangan.

"Pertama, dari laporan yang ada, ku perkirakan letak tempat perkemahan pasukan Iwa dekat dengan Kusagakure. Sebaiknya kita menaruh sejumlah pasukan pengintai untuk memata-matai gerakan mereka. Kita sebar tidak hanya didekat perbatasan, tapi juga ditempat yang sekiranya akan dilalui oleh pasukan Iwa. Pasukan ini harus memberitahu kita setiap beberapa jam sekali agar kita bisa menentukan langkah selanjutnya. Bila musuh melakukan gerakan, kita bisa memberikan bala bantuan kepada pasukan ini. Lagi pula, pasukan yang sedang berada di Amegakure, bisa ditarik untuk memback up pasukan pengintai ini. Kita juga sebaiknya mengirim sebuah tim kecil beranggotakan 4 orang. Di Kusagakure, ada sebuah jembatan besar yang menghubungkan Kusagakure dengan Iwa. Tugas tim ini harus meledakan jembatan itu agar pasukan Iwa terhambat dalam pengiriman logistik dan persenjataannya."

"Bagus sekali, Tanuki. Tapi bukankah tugas ini terlalu berbahaya?" tanya Hokage.

"Resiko memang tak bisa dihindari. Tapi kalau memang ini jebakan, kita bisa menghindari banyak korban dari pihak kita, Nona Hokage."

"Para Kapten, bagaimana pendapat kalian?"

"Mungkin itu rencana yang terbaik untuk saat ini." Fukuro mewakili semua kapten yang ada diruangan itu. "Lagipula, kita sudah kehilangan banyak shinobi. Ku rasa rencana Tanuki adalah misi yang paling kecil resikonya."

"Terima kasih, Tanuki. Nanti mungkin aku akan membutuhkan saranmu lagi. Baiklah! Inu bisakah kau membentuk tim pengintai? Aku ingin ANBU yang bertugas di tim ini, adalah ANBU yang bertipe pendeteksi, sehingga bisa merasakan gerakan musuh." Sang Hokage memberikan perintah.

"Baik!" jawab Inu.

"Fukuro, bentuklah tim kecil dari anak buahmu untuk menyusup ke Kusa. Pastikan mereka yang terbaik dari bawahanmu."

"Baik!" jawab Fukuro.

"Lalu kalian berdua," kata Hokage pada 2 kapten ANBU yang lain. "Perketat penjagaan kalian. Aku ingin pasukan selalu dalam keadaan siap siaga untuk bergerak."

"Baik, Hokage!"

"Kita sebaiknya bergerak cepat. Aku ingin segera perang ini cepat berakhir. Terlalu banyak korban yang jatuh."

"Baik!" jawab semua kapten ANBU serempak. Mereka lalu mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Hokage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : Kalau ada diantara readers, ada yang bingung dengan **Kakko**, chara ini muncul di "Kakashi Gaiden." Fic ini emang terinspirasi dari sana.

Saatnya bales review. Terima kasih buat **Ardymmmm, Salt no Pepper, Ichy chiby-chiby, Uzumaki Aji, Brian123, **and tentu saja adikku** Yuna **atas reviewnya.

Ardymmmm : terus baca aja fic ini yah. ^_^

Salt no Pepper : Ma kasih buat info warna mata dan rambut Hime yang kebalik. Saya rasa itu kesalahan fatal. Kalo mau tahu Kiba nyembunyiin apa, baca terus aja ya.

Ichy Chibi-Chibi : Saya justru mesti bilang makasih atas koreksinya. Makasih...makasih...

Uzumaki Aji : Kenapa saya gak make topeng Anjing (Inu) buat Kiba? Karena Kakashi dalam manga aslinya, ANBU dengan topeng Inu. Jadi ya terpaksa saya mesti cari topeng ANBU yang lain.

Brian123 : Ya. Semoga saja kali ini gak gantung. Saya udah siapin chap #3 sih. semoga untuk chap selanjutnya, gak ada halangan.

Yuna : Ampun. Nih udah di apdet. MAkasih atas balasan fic-nya ya. gak nyangka langsung dibales beberapa hari kemudian.

nb :

*Kame : Kura-kura

*Hato : Merpati

*Tsuru : Bangau

*Gama : Katak

*Kirin : Jerapah

Mind to REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic by Benjiro 'ANBU Tora' Hirotaka**

**.**

**A Diary of ANBU**

**.**

**.**

****Warning : Alternate story line, Mist typo, DLL.****

**.**

.

Crakk!

Sepasang mata biru shafire pria itu mengerejap, dan perlahan kemudian terbuka. Pandangannya belum fokus sepenuhnya, tapi sinar mentari yang menelusup masuk melalui sebuah jendela kecil, cukup membuatnya tahu kalau dia sedang terbaring diruangan yang asing.

Crakk!

Pria itu berusaha untuk duduk. Melawan rasa pusing yang langsung menyerang pusat saraf dikepalanya. Suara kayu yang sedang dibelah, begitu mengganggunya. Dimana ini? Pikir pria itu.

Tubuhnya masih terasa kaku. Mungkin itu disebabkan oleh perban yang entah kenapa membelit seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi memang, rasa sakit terutama di bagian punggung, memaksanya untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Dia berusaha mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi sayangnya malah kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat.

Sreek!

Pintu kamar tempat dia berada, tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Cahaya terang yang saling menyerbu masuk, membuat reflek tangannya berada didepan wajah untuk mengurangi silau yang menyerang matanya. Dia masih dapat melihat sosok anak kecil kira-kira berumur 5-7 tahun, berdiri didepan pintu menatapnya heran. Sebelum pria itu bertanya, anak kecil itu sudah berlari menjauh, dengan pintu yang dibiarkan masih terbuka.

Tak berapa lama, derap langkah terdengar mendekat. Sepertinya ada derap langkah orang dewasa yang terburu-buru.

"Kau sudah bangun, nak?"

Sesosok kakek-kakek dengan rambut dan jenggot yang sudah memutih, berdiri diambang pintu. Sedangkan anak kecil yang membuka pintu tadi, berdiri dibelakang si kakek, takut-takut.

"Siapa anda? Dimanakah ini?"

**.**

**.**

**_Konoha_**

Sebagian ANBU berkumpul ditengah ruangan. Mengobrol untuk sekedar melepas ketegangan karena perang yang tak kunjung usai. Sementara sebagian lagi, berada ditepi ruangan. Entah sendiri atau berdua.

"Apa kau masih mencurigai orang 'itu', Sasuke?" tanya ANBU dengan topeng kucing pada rekan disebelahnya. Mereka cukup akrab sepertinya. Karena ANBU wanita itu tidak memanggil rekannya dengan kode nama. Sementara yang ditanya, tetap melihat ke satu sosok sendirian yang ada diseberang ruangan.

"Mungkin saja, Sakura," jawab Sasuke setelah lama bungkam. "Aku tahu Naruto itu kuat. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. AKu tahu kemampuannya. Melawan beberapa ANBU saja mungkin mudah baginya. Dia takkan kalah begitu saja. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dibalik kematian si bodoh itu."

"Apakah kau tidak berlebihan? Maksudku, mungkin saja Naruto memang tewas untuk melindungi Tora. Bukankah Kapten Inu sudah memastikanya."

"Anggaplah aku memang egois. Tetapi firasatku berkata begitu. Dan kau tahu bukan, firasatku tak pernah meleset."

"Terserah kau saja, Taka. Asal kau tak bertindak gegabah karena firasatmu itu, aku akan percaya padamu."

Pembicaraan kedua ANBU itu terhenti, begitu dua kapten ANBU memasuki ruangan.

"Kita ada misi dari Hokage. Semua bersiap."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Pingsan selama dua hari, membuat bubur yang berada di mangkuk yang dipegang di tangan kirinya, terasa begitu enak saat menyentuh lidah dan melewati tenggorokkannya. Itu yang dia tahu begitu pria tua dihadapannya yang mengenalkan diri bernama Tazuna memberitahu beberapa saat lalu. Sementara Inari -anak kecil yang tadi membuka pintu-, menatap takut-takut sambil bersembunyi di balik tubuh si pria tua.

"Bagaimana? Sudah agak enakkan?" tanya pak Tazuna begitu melihat 'tamunya' selesai makan.

"Iya. Terima kasih atas makanannya. Sakit di kepalaku agak sedikit berkurang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku pak Tazuna? Mengapa aku bisa ada disini dengan begitu banyak perban ditubuhku?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat sama sekali dengan apa yang sudah menimpamu?"

"Tidak! Sungguh! Begitu terbangun, tahu-tahu aku sudah ada disini."

"Aku dan Inari menemukanmu terdampar dipinggiran sungai dekat perbatasan. " Pak Tazuna mulai bercerita. "Dari yang ku lihat saat itu, kau seperti telah melalui pertempuran hebat. Lukamu begitu banyak. Terutama dibagian punggungmu. Bajumu juga terlihat agak gosong di beberapa tempat. Aku mengira, tadinya kau takkan selamat melihat keadaanmu saat itu. Dari pakaian yang kau kenakan, kau bukan dari sekitar sini."

"Benarkah? Aku sungguh tak ingat apa pun."

"Bagaimana dengan namamu? Apa kau ingat?"

"Aku juga tidak ingat. Tapi sebelum aku terbangun, aku merasa ada suara seorang gadis yang memanggil-manggil nama Naruto. Suara gadis itu begitu cukup familiar di telingaku. Mungkin Naruto itu namaku."

"Hm, baiklah Naruto. Istirahatlah lagi. Mungkin kau terserang amnesia sementara. Semoga dengan beristirahat, ingatanmu akan pulih kembali. Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan. Jika kau butuh apa-apa, mintalah pada Inari. Dia akan membantumu."

Setelah kepergian pak Tazuna yang diikuti anak kecil bernama Inari, dia kembali berbaring. Berharap ingatannya kembali seperti kata pak Tazuna tadi. Semoga.

**.**

**.**

"Iwa sepertinya sudah bergerak," Kapten Inu berbicara pada para ANBU yang berada diruangan. "Untuk itu nona Hokage memintaku dan kapten Fukuro membentuk tim pengintai untuk memata-matai pergerakan pasukan Iwa. Tim pengintai ini harus melaporkan pada kami setiap dua jam sekali, apa yang dilakukan oleh Iwa. Untuk itu, aku membutuhkan beberapa ANBU pendeteksi untuk melakukan tugas ini. Setelah berunding dengan para kapten yang lain, kami memilih dua ANBU yang akan memimpin tim ini. Kabutomushi!"

"Baik!"

"Tora!"

"Baik!"

"Tim akan dibagi dua. Tiap tim akan dibantu oleh semua ANBU yang lain. Aku harap, semua ANBU yang tergabung dalam tim, bisa berkoordinasi dengan baik. Ingat, jangan lengah. Kita sedang perang. Iwa juga mempunyai ANBU _Squad_ seperti kita. Aku tak ingin, kejadian yang menimpa Kitsune, menimpa kalian semua yang berada diruangan ini. Apa kalian siap?"

"Siap, Kapten!"

"Baiklah. Sekian dari saya. Kecuali Taka, Neko, Ushi, dan Shishi, yang lain bersiap. Yang kusebutkan, ada misi yang lain untuk kalian. Fukuro yang akan menjelaskan."

Sepasang mata Onix milik Taka, menatap heran dari balik topeng pada pemilik mata Onix yang lain. Sementara yang ditatap, mengisyaratkan yang lain untuk pindah tempat.

"Ikut aku!"

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu mengumpulkan kami, Fukuro?" tanya Taka _to the point_ pada seseorang yang harusnya dia hormati. Tapi mengingat siapa yang dibalik topeng Fukuro, ANBU yang lain hanya mahfum.

"Kau selalu saja terburu-buru seperti biasa, Taka." Kapten Fukuro tersenyum dibalik topengnya. Taka berdecak tidak suka.

"Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan saja langsung agar kalian tidak penasaran." ANBU yang lain menatap Taka yang makin terlihat tidak senang. "Sebenarnya nona Hokage memberikan dua misi kepada kami. Misi yang pertama seperti yang kalian dengar saat di markas oleh Kapten Inu. Tapi yang kedua, misi rahasia yang hanya para kapten yang tahu. Aku diminta oleh Hokage membentuk satu tim yang terdiri dari empat orang. Tugasnya hanya satu, menyusup dan menghancurkan jembatan Kanabi yang berada di Kusagakure. Jembatan ini menghubungkan desa Iwa dengan Kusa. Hokage ingin pasukan Iwa terhambat dalam pengiriman logistic dan persenjataan. Dan itu bisa meningkatkan kemungkinkan kemenangan buat Konoha. Karena mengingat pentingnya misi ini, kami memutuskan kalian berempat yang ditugaskan."

Fukuro memandangi satu persatu para bawahannya. Dia sepertinya ingin memastikan keempatnya siap.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kuingatkan. Iwa mungkin sudah menyiapkan beberapa ANBU-nya untuk menjaga jembatan itu. Jadi, kalian harus siap dengan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Kalian harus siap bertarung dengan ANBU Iwa kapan saja. Dan dalam misi ini, nyawa akan jadi taruhannya. Apa kalian siap?"

Para ANBU saling berpandangan. Hanya Taka yang menatap lekat, kapten ANBU dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau mempercayakan misi ini pada kami, Fukuro?" tanya Taka.

"Karena aku percaya pada kalian. Terutama padamu, adikku."

Sementara diluar, seorang ANBU dengan topeng Tora, terlihat menguping ditempat yang tak terlihat oleh yang lain.

"Fufufu... Misi yang menarik." ANBU itu tertawa menyeringai. "Akhirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk membunuh salah satu anggota Uchiha yang syok dan menyebalkan. Bersipa-siaplah kau, Taka."

ANBU Tora lantas pergi.

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : Chap dua menyedihkan. Hanya satu orang reviewer. Saia jadi drop. Tapi dipikir-pikir, dua chap kemarin itu memang cuman editan. Jadi aku sedikit memakluminya. Mulai chap ini sampai seterusnya, baru lanjutannya. Saia ngetik di warnet, jadi maaf saja kalo masih ada mist typo.

RR (review replay) Corner :

Yuna : Ceritanya kan **alternate storyline**. Jadi bisa saja apa yang Na bilang itu terjadi. tapi sepertinya saia akan tetap buat seperti manga aslinya. Hokage ke empat tetap Minato. Tapi karena dirahasiakan kalo Minato punya anak, maka Naruto tidak tahu siapa ayahnya. Yang Naruto tahu, kata Sandaime Hokage, ayah Naruto adalah salah satu kapten ANBU yang paling hebat. Dan kode nama untuk Minato saat jadi ANBU adlah...

Note :

Kabutomushi : Serangga (ingatkan saya kalau salah).

Ushi : Sapi

Shishi : Singa

**REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic by Benjiro Hirotaka**

**.**

**.**

** Diary of ANBU**

**chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Alternate Story Line, Mist Typo, DLL.**

**.**

**x DoA x**

**.**

Hinata terbangun dengan agak kusut. Rambut panjang indigonya terlihat acak-acakkan. Matanya masih mengantuk. Sepasang garis hitam tipis terlihat dibawah kedua kelopak lavendernya. Bila kamarnya tak terlihat terang karena sinar mentari yang masuk, mungkin Hinata akan kembali bersembunyi dibalik selimut yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Belakangan ini, bayangan Naruto -mantan- kekasihnya, selalu menggelayuti pikirannya. Setiap malam, memikirkan keberadaan Naruto membuatnya jadi susah tidur cepat. Efeknya tentu saja, membuatnya jadi kusut seperti pagi ini.

Hinata menyibakan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya, mendarat mulus dilantai kamar yang masih terasa dingin. Melangkah pelan dengan sesekali menutupi mulutnya karena masih mengantuk. Tujuannya kamar mandi yang berada disebelah kamarnya. Tak lama suara keran diputar dan air yang mengucur keluar, memenuhi rumah kecil yang sunyi itu.

**.**

** x DoA x**

**.**

Dibukanya tirai yang menutupi etalase tokonya. Pagi sudah beranjak siang. Rupanya Hinata telat dua jam dari buka toko seperti yang seharusnya. Dari balik kaca, Hinata dapat melihat penduduk Konoha yang sudah banyak yang beraktifitas.

Hinata menyusun dan merapikan pot bunga dagangannya dengan sedikit santai, tak segesit biasanya. Kedua tangannya bekerja, tetapi siapa saja yang melihat Hinata sekarang, semua pasti setuju kalau Hinata sedang tidak fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Sesungging senyum yang biasanya hadir setiap pagi, sedang hilang entah kemana. Mungkin ini disebabkan oleh kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan itu cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

_**Flashback**_

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Hinata bangun pagi duluan sebelum sang mentari muncul. Setelah merapikan kamar, dia pun lantas bergegas mandi. Rutinitas berikutnya, dia akan pergi ke balkon yang ada di lantai 2, menyirami bunga-bunga yang berjejer rapi disana. Sebuah rutinitas yang belum genap setahun dia lakukan selepas keluar dari ANBU.

Saat sedang menyirami bunga-bunga itu, iris lavendernya tertuju pada sebuah pot keramik yang berbeda bentuknya dengan yang lain. Pot itu berbentuk bulat panjang dengan lekukan dikedua sisinya. Sepintas pot itu seperti produk gagal karena lekukannya yang aneh. Tetapi bila pot itu ditaruh menghadap matahari dan kita berdiri dibelakangnya, lekukan itu akan membentuk siluet wajah sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang berhadapan. Si wanita tentu saja siluet dirinya, sedangkan yang pria...

Sebuah benda istimewa yang diberikan oleh pria itu waktu ulang tahunnya.

"Naruto...," Sebuah nama yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Hinata mendongak ke atap sebuah gedung yang tak jauh dari balkon apartemen tempat dia berada. Dia yakin, ada dua sosok yang berada disana tadi mengawasinya. Tapi sekarang kedua sosok itu sudah menghilang. Hinata hanya dapat memandang kosong jauh ke depan. Sekali lagi, nama pria itu terdengar lirih.

_**Flashback End**_

Siangnya setelah itu, desa Konoha disiram hujan yang turun dengan lebatnya. Balkon apartemen Hinata, tak luput dari terjangan air hujan bercampur angin kencang itu. Saat Hinata kembali ke balkon, pecahan pot dan isinya sudah berserakan dilantai. Pot istimewa itu juga ikut jatuh tapi tak sampai pecah. Saat tangan mungil Hinata mengambilnya, sebuah retakan kecil dari atas kebawah, berada ditengah-tengah lekukan wajah dia dan Naruto. Perasaan tak enak langsung menyergap. 'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Hinata. 'Kumohon kau jangan mati, Naruto!'

Sejak hari itu, pikiran Hinata jadi tak menentu. Dia selalu terlihat gelisah. Apapun yang dilakukannya jadi terasa serba salah. Hanya saat melayani pembeli, dia terlihat tersenyum. Tapi setelah itu, pikiran-pikiran buruk itu datang lagi.

Menjadi seorang Shinobi, apalagi seorang ANBU, memang beresiko gugur dalam misi. Hinata sangat tahu itu. Kematian satu-persatu keluarganya, sudah cukup mengguncang jiwanya. Perang yang masih berlangsung, membuatnya trauma dengan namanya kematian. Dia takut untuk kehilangan lagi. Itu yang coba Hinata beritahu ke Naruto. Tapi sia-sia karena Naruto tak mau keluar dari ANBU.

Saat akan mengambil sesuatu dibawah meja, kornea Hinata menangkap sebuah kertas yang diselipkan diantara pintu dan lantai. Kertas kecil yang dilipat rapi itu, entah sejak kapan ada disana.

_**"Hinata, ini aku Kiba. Aku sejak tadi menunggumu, tapi ternyata kau belum bangun juga. Aku sedang ada masalah kecil. Bisakah kau menemuiku diluar gerbang Konoha? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukan padamu."**_

Hinata membaca kembali surat itu dan nama pengirimnya. Walau baru kenal beberapa hari, sosok ceria Kiba sedikit mengingatkannya dengan Naruto. Dia jadi penasaran dengan isi surat itu. Apa yang mau ditunjukan Kiba padanya? Kenapa harus diluar Konoha. Walau sudah jadi orang biasa, insting ANBU-nya berkata ada yang tidak biasa. Hinata bergegas membenahi tokonya. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia minta tolong bibi tetangganya, untuk menjagakan tokonya selama dia pergi.

**.**

**x DoA x**

**.**

Langkahnya pelan. Sesekali dia berpegangan pada dinding untuk menopangnya berjalan. Seluruh badannya masih terasa sakit. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada hanya berbaring tanpa melakukan apapun bukan?

Rumah itu ternyata hanya kecil saja. Terdiri dari satu kamar dengan ruang tengah yang lebih luas. Sebuah tungku berada ditengah-tengahnya. Yang berfungsi asebagai tempat memasak makanan atau air untuk minum. Seperti rumah-rumah zaman dulu.

"Kau sudah baikan, nak?" tanya pak Tazuna yang sedang duduk ditepian lantai. Sebuah gelas teh terlihat masih mengepul disampingnya. "Duduklah disini. Mau teh?"

Naruto tersenyum. Dia beringsut pelan ketempat pak Tazuna. Dia lalu menerima segelas baru berisi teh yang disodorkan oleh pak tua itu.

"Dimana Inari? Aku tak melihatnya."

"Oh, anak itu. Sekarang mungkin dia sedang ditepi sungai. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, dia jadi sering begitu."  
>Mata pak Tazuna sedikit menerawang.<p>

"Oh, maaf."

"Tak apa. Mungkin sudah takdir keluarga kami. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah ingat siapa dirimu?"

"Tidak. Mungkin saja belum. Kepalaku masih agak pening. Apa pak Tazuna bisa mengantarkan aku ketempat dimana kau menemukan aku? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa membantu ingatanku kembali."

"Bisa saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu? Apakah kau akan memaksakan tubuhmu untuk bergerak? Walaupun aku tukang kayu, aku sedikit tahu juga tentang pengobatan. Dan yang aku heran, luka-luka yang kau terima, bagi orang biasa mungkin akan berakibat sangat fatal, bahkan bisa berujung kematian. Tapi kau tidak."

"Aku tak tahu. Andai aku ingat siapa diriku."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara agak gaduh dikejauhan. Kedua orang itu sama-sama terkejut. Raut muka pak Tazuna jadi terlihat cemas.

"Asalnya dari arah sungai. Inari!"

Pak Tazuna segera berlari keluar. Naruto bangkit perlahan. Berusaha mengikuti kearah kemana pak Tazuna pergi.

**.**

**x DoA X**

**.**

Inari tergeletak di tanah dengan darah menetes dari sela-sela bibirnya. Matanya tajam menatap dua shinobi Iwa dihadapannya. Yang ditatap, malah balik menatap dengan seringai yang seperti mengejek.

"Beginilah kalau kau macam-macam dengan kami, bocah!" kata salah satunya. "Katakan saja dimana rumahmu. Kami lapar. Kalau lapar begini, kami bisa saja melakukan apapun. Termasuk membunuh bocah ingusan sepertimu. Mengerti!"

Inari tetap diam. Sorot mata kebencian, begitu nampak dari sepasang bola mata kecilnya.

"Sudahlah, kita selesaikan saja dia. Nampaknya dia tak mau menjawab. Kita cari saja rumahnya. Pasti tak jauh dari sini." Kata yang satunya lagi tak sabaran.

"Cih! Kau selalu tak sabaran. Ya sudahlah."

Dikeluarkannya sebuah katana kecil dari sarungnya. Ujung katana itu sudah siap menghujam tubuh kecil Inari sebelum seseorang mencegahnya.

"Tunggu!" pak Tazuna berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekati tempat Inari. "Kalau kalian mau makanan, ambil saja di rumahku. Tapi jangan bunuh anak ini."

"Datang lagi satu orang tak berguna. Cepat tunjukan dimana rumahmu sebelum kami berubah pikiran."

Tanpa diduga pak Tazuna dan shinobi Iwa itu, Inari bangkit lalu menggit tangan kanan si shinobi Iwa yang masih memegang katana. Dengan cepat Inari terhempas menabrak batang pohon begitu shinobi Iwa itu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sial! Anak ini cari mati."

Katana kembali terhunus. Dengan gerakan cepat, shinobi itu sudah ada didepan Inari yang terkulai setengah sadar. Pak Tazuna coba mencegah, tapi dia juga jatuh terkena tendangan teman shinobi Iwa itu.

"Mati kau!"

Trank!

Katana terpental oleh sebuah batu yang sengaja dilempar seseorang. Kedua shinobi Iwa itu memasang kuda-kuda. Mata mereka awas melihat sekelilingnya.

"Siapa itu? Keluar!"

"Apa begitu sikap seorang shinobi? Melawan anak kecil dan orang tua yang sudah tak berdaya, heh."  
>Naruto berdiri dengan sedikit bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Wajahnya sedikit meringis menahan sakit dibadannya karena dipaksakan bergerak.<p>

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi orang tua dan anak itu sudah menolongku. Setidaknya, aku harus melakukan hal yang sama sebagai balas budi."

"Bah! Banyak omong kau!"

Shinobi Iwa yang tadi menendang pak Tazuna sekarang menyerang Naruto. Katana-nya sudah terhunus, siap menebas leher sang lawan. Naruto tak tinggal diam. Dia melompat ke samping, dan mengambil sebuah ranting kayu yang tergeletak di tanah. Saat lawannya kembali menyerang, Naruto menangkisnya dengan ranting tadi lantas mengarahkan tendangan ke perut lawan yang tak terjaga. Sayangnya, lawanya itu dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Tinggal Naruto yang kembali merasakan luka ditubuhnya yang berdenyut hebat. Nafasnya terdengar cepat.

"Kau sedang terluka rupanya," seringai si shinobi Iwa. "Tenang saja, akan kubunuh kau dengan cepat, agar kau tidak merasakan sakit lagi selamanya."

**Elemen Tanah : Penjara Tanah.**

Naruto terjebak jutsu musuh yang membuat kedua kakinya tenggelam kedalam tanah. Sekelabat bayangan melintas cepat di benaknya. Dia merasa pernah melihat seseorang dalam keadaan yang sama seperti yang dia alami sekarang. Semacam deja vu. Tapi lawannya tak memberi waktu yang cukup mengingatnya. Naruto yang tak bisa bergerak, seakan jadi sasaran yang empuk bagi katana musuh yang siap menghujam. Sampai suatu saat, sebuah kilasan bayangan yang lain tentang dia yang masih kecil berlatih bersama seorang pria tua yang dipanggilnya Sennin Mesum. Naruto kecil waktu itu, melihat si Sennin Mesum menunjukan suatu jurus padanya.

**Rasengan!**

**Uhuk!**

Shinobi Iwa itu terpental oleh bola cakra dari tangan kanan Naruto. Tubuhnya jatuh agak jauh dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Tiga orang lain yang sedari tadi menonton, terkejut. Terutama shinobi Iwa yang melihat temannya jatuh terkapar. Dia terlihat sedikit panik.

"Jurus itu... Kau tak mungkin **_Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_**. Bukannya dia sudah lama mati." Katanya setengah tak percaya. "Tapi siapapun kau, hidupmu hanya sampai sini. Konoha adalah musuh Iwa. Dan aku harus membunuhmu demi Iwa!"

Naruto yang sudah terlihat payah, coba mengingat jurus lain yang dimilikinya dengan cakra yang tersisa.

**Kagebunshin no Jutsu.**

Dua klon Naruto terbentuk. Salah satunya bergerak menangkap dan mengunci tubuh shinobi Iwa agar tidak bergerak. Sedangkan klon satunya, menghujamkan katana dari shinobi temannya. Setelah itu, Naruto yang asli merasakan pandangannya gelap.

**.**

**x DoA x**

**.**

A/N : Kalau dipikir-pikir, Fic ini sudah lama terbengkalai. Maafkan saia yang terjebak dalam dunia kerja dan rutinitas yang selalu sama. Fic ini juga saya ketik sepotong-sepotong. Jadi maklum kalau masih banyak kekurangan atau ada bagian yang tidak nyambung dengan chap sebelumnya.

RR (Review Reply) :

Yuna : Makasih ya udah nyempetin review. maaf kalo permintaan kamu belum bisa Nii wujudin.

Salt no Pepper : Gpp. Yang penting dah mau review. Kalo soal feel NH, mungkin akan saya bikin seiring berjalannya waktu.

Lovely Orihime : Makasih atas supportnya. Maaf kalo chap ini juga masih pendek. Sibuk gak jelas sih jadi gak bisa ngembangin lagi. Makasih juga buat CnC-nya.

Naruto Lover : Moga chap ini lebih bagus, Gan. makasih dah review.

Asahi : Hai juga. Liat tar ceritanya aja ya. (ngelesmodeon)

Kira : Maaf baru bisa apdet sekarang. semoga mau review chap ini juga. :(

Aojiru No sekai : Makasih, bro. Pi gak tau neh chap dah bagus menurut ente pa belum.

Terima kasih buat siapa saja yang nyempetin baca fic abal ini walau gak review. Pi tetep ya, saya ngarepin juga. Hehehe. (Duasaaaaar Author Abal)


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic (c) Benjiro Hirotaka**

**.**

**.**

** Diary of ANBU**

**chapter 5  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Alternate Story Line, Mist Typo, DLL.**

**.**

**x DoA x**

**.  
><strong>

_**Flashback on** _

ANBU Kitsune berlari diantara dahan pepohonan. Dua rekannya mengikuti dibelakangnya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari misi ke Negara Pasir, untuk membantu shinobi Suna memusnahkan para pemberontak yang berada didaerah perbatasan. Suna dan Konoha memang sedang mencoba membangun aliansi untuk memperkuat pertahanan desa masing-masing. Perang cukup banyak memakan korban. Konoha dan Suna yang memang tak siap menghadapi perang, cukup banyak kehilangan shinobi mereka akibat invansi Iwa. Untuk mengatasinya, kedua desa saling membantu mengatasi para shinobi Iwa tersebut.

"Kita istirahat!" kata Kitsune memberi kode kepada kedua rekannya.

Ketiganya turun, untuk mengambil tempat beristirahat disebuah batang pohon yang sudah lama tumbang. Kitsune bersandar dibatang pohon itu, sedangkan kedua rekannya duduk tak jauh darinya. Mereka melepas topeng masing-masing untuk mengijinkan tenggorokan mereka dilewati oleh air minum yang terasa segar. Kitsune atau Naruto menatap sekelilingnya. Pohon-pohon besar yang mengelilingi mereka, tegak berdiri seperti mengawasi. Selepas desa Suna yang dikelilingi gurun tandus nan gersang, hutan hijau diperbatasan negara Hi, sudah siap menyambut siapapun yang akan ke Konoha. Telinga Naruto seperti mendengar suara aliran air yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku pergi sebentar," katanya pada yang lain.

Setelah itu, Naruto melompat pergi keasal suara aliran air itu berada.

Tak salah memang. Pemandangan yang dilihat oleh mata biru langitnyanya, cukup membuat Naruto terbelalak. Air terjun itu memang kecil saja, tapi aliran airnya cukup deras untuk membuat kulit tan-nya merasakan cipratan sejuknya. Sebuah pelangi tak sempurna, terbentuk diatas kolam yang begitu jernih. Naruto mengambil tempat di bebatuan yang tidak terlalu licin dan aliran airnya yang tidak terlalu deras. Dengan kedua tangannya, dia mengambil air dan membasuh mukanya.

"Ah, segarnya!"

Senyum Naruto mengembang. Kulitnya seperti segar kembali setelah beberapa hari ini disengat oleh matahari panas Sunagakure. Udaranya pun masih bersih dan arsi.

'Eh, apa itu?'

Naruto memicingkan sepasang mata biru langitnya pada suatu objek diatas disebelah air terjun. Sesuatu telah mengalihkannya dari menikmati pemandangan di air terjun itu. Setelah membasuh mukanya sekali lagi, Naruto beranjak kesana dengan sekali gerakkan.

"Wow!"

Untuk jangka waktu kurang dari satu jam, Naruto dibuat kagum untuk kedua kalinya. Didepannya sekarang, hamparan kebun bunga lavender membentang luas sampai ujung cakrawala sana. Sejauh mata memandang, lavender-lavender itu bergerak seirama angin yang bertiup. Begitu indah dan cukup menenangkan. Angin yang sama, menyapa lembut mukanya yang masih basah, membuat efek dingin dikulitnya.

'Lavender, ya?' bisiknya sambil tersenyum. 'Sedang apa gadis lavender itu ya?'

Perang dan misi harus diakui telah membuat jarak diantara Naruto dan 'gadis itu'. Misi tetaplah misi yang harus dijalankan mereka berdua sebagai ANBU Konoha. Apapun bisa terjadi dalam misi keduanya. Tapi bukankah mereka sudah terikat oleh janji setia dan percaya? Jadi seberapa lama mereka tak bertemu dan tak peduli jauhnya mereka sekarang, nama kekasihnya itu tetaplah terukir apik dihati mereka masing-masing.

"Kitsune, kita berangkat!"

Teriakan rekannya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Baik!"

Naruto memasang kembali topengnya. Sambil memandang kebun lavender itu untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto seperti berkata pada dirinya sendiri, 'Nanti akan kubawa kau kesini, Hinata.'

_**Flashback end** _

**. **

**xx DoA xx **

**.**

Naruto bersembunyi diantara dedaunan pohon dengan menghilangkan hawa kehadirannya. Agak jauh disana, para shinobi Iwa sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Naruto memang sedang menjalankan misi. Dia dan Tora -partnernya-, ditugaskan oleh Hokage untuk mengintai gerakan pasukan Iwa yang sedang membangun _basecamp_ didekat perbatasan negara Hi. Naruto mengamati semuanya, dan merekam segala yang dilihatnya dengan baik. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia pergi dari tempat itu untuk menemui Tora ditempat yang telah disepakati bersama. Agak lama juga Naruto menunggu. Tora belum muncul juga, padahal waktu yang dijanjikan telah lama lewat.

Secara instingtif, Naruto beranjak kearah Tora tadi pergi sebelum mereka berpencar. Naruto bergerak hati-hati. Bagaimanapun juga, musuh tak jauh dari tempatnya. Bisa saja ada yang patroli dan menemukannya. Di akademi sudah diajarkan, bila dalam misi pengintaian, sebisa mungkin meminimalisir adanya kontak dengan musuh. Supaya informasi yang sudah diperoleh, bisa sampai ke markas pusat dengan selamat.

Naruto sudah bergerak agak jauh, tapi tanda-tanda keberadaan Tora masih nihil. Sampai suara orang yang sedang berbicara, agak samar tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Naruto mengambil tempat yang kira-kira tak terlihat siapapun. Menunggu dan coba menajamkan pendengarannya. Seseorang, ah tidak, mungkin lebih orang yang ada disana sedang berbicara. Dan Naruto yakin kalau Tora ada diantara mereka. Ada yang janggal. Untuk apa Tora disana? Dengan siapa dia berbicara? Untuk berjaga-jaga, Naruto mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya.

Dengan mengendap-endap, dia mendekati tempat Tora. Hanya beberapa detik, tetapi apa yang dilihatnya saat itu, tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Tora nampak memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada seorang shinobi Iwa. Tapi ya itu tadi, semuanya berlangsung cepat setelahnya. Tora malah lantas menyerang shinobi Iwa yang tadi diberikannya gulungan. Beberapa Shinobi Iwa disekitarnya, nampak kaget. Merekapun balik menyerang Tora. Dan... Blaarr! Naruto terbangun dengan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Nafasnya terdengar memburu dimalam yang sunyi ini. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Semua yang ada dalam mimpinya itu terasa benar-benar nyata. Apa itu jangan-jangan memang nyata adanya? Nruto menyeka keringat yang membasahi mukanya. ANBU Tora? Shinobi Iwa? Kedua alis Naruto sedikit berkerut. Sepertinya ada sesutau diantara mereka. Dan itu bukanlah hal kecil.

Cahaya bulan yang masuk dari celah jendela, dan juga cahaya dari lampu kecil yang dipasang disamping pintu, tak cukup menerangi kamar tempatnya berada. Dihelanya peluh yang menetes dari dahinya, sampai ia baru menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang ikut berbaring dikamarnya.

"Inari? Pak Tazuna?" tanya Naruto setelah mengenali kedua sosok disampingnya.

"Oh, kau sudah siuman rupanya, Naruto?" kata pak Tazuna yang kemudian ikut duduk.

"Memang apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?"

"Kau pingsan setelah mengalahkan dua shinobi yang menyerang Inari. Kau ingat?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"Ya. Aku ingat. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia tak apa-apa. Memang ada memar diperutnya, tapi untungnya tidak melukai organ dalamnya. Terimakasih, Naruto. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin kami sudah mati."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa, pak Tazuna."

"Bicara tentang shinobi, kau nampaknya sama seperti mereka? Bukankah kau menggunakan jurus Ninja untuk mengalahkan para shinobi itu."

"Itu mungkin saja. Saat terdesak waktu itu, tiba-tiba saja ingatanku berkelebat begitu saja. Aku coba menggunakan jurus yang kuingat. Dan tadi, aku baru saja bermimpi sedang menjalankan misi."

"Baguslah. Jadi ingatanmu mungkin akan kembali sepenuhnya. Tadinya aku mau bilang ini nanti, tapi berhubung kau sudah siuman, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Aku rasa sekarang tempat ini sudah tidak aman. Bisa saja teman para shinobi yang tadi siang itu kemari dan menanyakan keberadaan dua rekannya itu. Untuk itu, aku berencana pergi ke negara Nami bersama Inari. Aku punya kenalan disana. Kau orang baik. Aku juga berpikir kau harus pergi dari sini, Naruto. Untuk jaga-jaga saja, demi keselamatanmu juga. Maaf aku tak bisa merawatmu lagi."

"Ya, tidak apa. Aku juga ingin pergi memastikan sesuatu." Kata Naruto sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Kami akan berangkat besok. Sebaiknya kau beristirahatlah lagi."

Pak Tazuna kembali berbaring. Naruto ikut merebahkan tubuhnya. Matanya menerawang jauh. Sepertinya dia jadi tak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok.

**. **

**xx DoA xx **

**.**

Hinata berlari kecil menyusuri hutan diluar desa. Dia tidak salah jalankan? Bukankah disurat yang ditulis Kiba, dia ingin bertemu disini? Tapi dimana? Dan yang paling penting, untuk apa? Apa bertemu di toko saja tidak bisa? Beberapa pertanyaan berseliweran dibenaknya. Hinata sudah kenal Kiba. Tapi sudah berapa lama? Dekat? Tidak juga. Hinata hanya melihat Kiba seperti melihat sosok Naruto. Tidak lebih. Rasa-rasanya, Kiba begitu misterius. Ditambah surat tadi pagi. Membuatnya penasaran saja.

"Hinata!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi mana orangnya? Tak ada siapapun.

"Kiba? Kau dimana?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu. Mata lavendernya menatap kesekeliling. Berharap sosok yang memanggilnya menampakan diri.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Hinata." Seorang ANBU dengan topeng macan muncul dari belakang sebuah pohon. Kemunculannya cukup membuat Hinata terkejut. Dia pun bersiap dengan memasang kuda.

"ANBU? Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hei, tenang dulu dong, nona Hyuuga. Aku bukan musuh. Baiklah, mungkin topeng ini membuat kau tak mengenalku. Tapi lihatlah, aku Kiba." Kiba melepaskan topengnya.

Nampaklah sepasang tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya. Dia menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kiba? Kau seorang ANBU? Atau ini hanya lelucon?" tanya Hinata tak lagi memasang kuda-kuda, tapi tak mengurangi kewaspadaannya. Rasanya ada yang aneh, batinnya

"Ceritanya panjang, Hinata. Atau perlu kupanggil ANBU Hato?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu kode namaku? Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, ceritanya cukup panjang. Semua berawal dari perang bodoh yang masih berlangsung ini. Seperti kau, akupun kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Ayah, ibu dan juga kakakku, harus meregang nyawa demi ambisi para petinggi Konoha dan Daimyo negara Hi. Semua tewas, bahkan klanku hancur. Lalu apa yang kami dapat? Hanya ukiran nama kami disebuah batu. Cih! Aku tak sudi hanya jadi pelengkap saja. Karena perang ini, aku pun jadi dendam pada Konoha."

"Tapi perang ini tidak dimulai oleh Konoha. Justru Konoha yang membela diri dari serangan Iwa. Konoha hanya ter..."

"Cukup, Hinata. Terpaksa katamu? Mungkin itu juga yang ada dalam pikiranku dulu. Tapi kau tahu? Sekali waktu, aku pernah menyusup ke pusat dokumen rahasia Konoha. Disana aku menemukan fakta yang mengubah pemikiranku. Perang bodoh ini, ternyata hanya ajang unjuk kekuatan para Daimyo lima negara besar dengan desa shinobinya. Demi menuruti ambisi para Daimyo sialan itu, Hokage mengirim ratusan anak buahnya, untuk mereggang nyawa. Termasuk keluargaku. Sedangkan dia sendiri, hanya duduk manis dibalik meja kantornya. Suatu saat nanti, aku berjanji akan kubunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Lalu untuk apa kau menceritakan ini semua padaku? Walaupun aku bukan lagi seorang ANBU, aku masih penduduk Konoha. Jika kau berniat begitu, terpaksa kau harus melewati aku dulu, Kiba!"

"Khukhukhu..." Kiba hanya tertawa kecil. Membuat Hinata seakan diremehkan.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada," kata Kiba menghentikan tawanya. "Apa kau tidak mau tahu darimana aku tahu kode namamu, heh?"

"Itu tidak penting lagi bagiku. Yang kutahu, aku harus menghabisimu disini."

"Sabar dulu, nona Hyuuga. Bukankah disuratku, aku bilang akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu? Aku jamin kau pasti tertarik."

Kiba mengambil sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Hinata yang melihatnya, bersiap-siap untuk menerima serangan apapun.

"Tak perlu tegang begitu. Aku hanya ingin menunjukan ini padamu."

Kiba melemparkan sebuah topeng ANBU dari porselen yang sudah hancur sebagian. Hinata masih bisa mengenali topeng itu. Topeng itu berbentuk rubah. Topeng itu milik 'dia.' Jangan-jangan, pikiran buruknya selama ini benar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa pemilik topeng rubah itu bukan? ANBU Kitsune, ANBU elit Konoha yang telah sukses menjalankan berbagai misi tingkat S. Salah satu ANBU terbaik yang begitu ditakuti oleh musuh-musuh Konoha. Dan nama ANBU itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Koreksi aku bila salah." Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata. Menyeringai tepatnya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan topeng itu? Dimana Naruto sekarang?" tanya Hinata gusar.

"Khukhukhu...," Kiba tertawa lagi, membuat Hinata tambah gusar.

"Benar kataku bukan, kau pasti tertarik dengan yang satu ini. Siapa yang tidak mengkhawatirkan kekasih, oh ralat, mantan kekasihnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu? Jika kau mau tenang, aku akan ceritakan darimana aku mendapatkan topeng itu."

"Ceritakan, cepat!" kali ini Hinata terdengar lebih gusar.

"Khukhukhu..." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata mendengar tawa yang begitu menyebalkan ditelinganya. "Baiklah, nona Hyuuga. Akan aku ceritakan pelan-pelan. Naruto dan aku adalah partner di ANBU. Kami beberapa kali menjalankan misi bersama. Karena seringnya kami bersama, dia banyak bercerita tentang dirimu. Dari situ aku tahu nama dan kodemu di ANBU. Kalian berpisah karena kau meminta dirinya keluar dari ANBU bukan? Dan dia menolak permintaanmu. Terakhir, aku dan dia ditugaskan mengintai pasukan Iwa yang ada diperbatasan negara Hi. Sayangnya, aku juga bekerja untuk Iwa."

"Kau..."

"Ya. Aku agen ganda. Misi itu kugunakan untuk memberikan informasi pada pimpinan Iwa. Tapi aku salah memperhitungkan kemampuan Naruto. Saat itu kami berpencar. Saat aku sedang memberikan informasi, Naruto datang tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut. Kuserang saja shinobi Iwa yang ada di dekatku. Kamuflase agar Naruto tidak curiga. Rencanaku berhasil. Bahkan Naruto mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungiku. Dia tewas akibat serangan shinobi Iwa."

"Tidak! Kau pasti bohong. Naruto tidak mungkin tewas semudah itu padaku. Dia masih berhutang janji padaku. Dia tak mungkin tewas." Sepasang mata lavender Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jika kau tak percaya, tanyakan saja pada kapten Inu. Dia sendiri yang memastikan kematian Naruto."

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Naruto..."

Bugghh!

Sebuah pukulan tepat ditengkuk, sukses membuat Hinata pingsan. Kiba yang tahu-tahu sudah berada dibelakang Hinata, sedikit menatap sinis.

"Cinta yang besar ternyata telah membuatmu lemah, Hato. Maaf, kau tak bisa kembali ke Konoha. Kau sudah tahu terlalu banyak."

Setelah itu, Kiba membawa Hinata pergi. Tanpa disadari oleh Kiba, seekor burung gagak mengawasinya sedari tadi. Gagak itu pun terbang seiring kepergian Kiba.

**. **

**xx DoA xx **

**.**

**A/N : Akhirnya bisa lanjutin juga fic ini. Padahal saya sudah mau publish chap ini minggu lalu, tapi sepertinya ada saja masalahnya. Chap kemaren saya dapat flame yang lumayan lucu juga. Tapi tak apalah. Biar dia seneng aja.  
><strong>

**RR  
><strong>

**Na Fourthok'og : Na sepertinya pecinta Naruto sejati. Emang di chap pertama, scene NaruHina saya ambil dari AsumaKurenai. Makasih dah atas CnC-nya. rada bingung juga kalo dibagian itu. Oh ya, Na mau kan kado fic? baca fic yang 'Istana Pasir.' Makasih dah review.**

**ramdhan-kun : Oke. Ini dah chap terbaru. Makasih dah RnR. :)  
><strong>

**Gyurin Kim : Makasih. Kalo bingung, perhatiin aja deskripsinya ya. Saya juga dah kasih terjemahan nama dibawah fic di chap-chap sebelumnya.  
><strong>

**Tachibana ikki cielers : Maaf kalo kurang panjang. semoga chap ini lebih panjang. Maksih dah RnR. :)**

**Asahi : Hahaha, emang fic ini lama terlantar. Maafkan saya ya. Baca aja chap ini, semoga gak mengecewakan.  
><strong>

**Chaos Seth : Saya cuman mau bilang, makasih dah ngisi kotak review fic ini.**

**Yap. Semoga chap ini memuaskan. Maafkan kalo makin membosankan. Adegan action mungkin akan ditambahi seiring fic berjalan. Terimakasih buat semua readers and reviewers. Terimakasih juga buat para silent reader diluar sana. Semoga kali ini kalian masih mau baca, syukur-syukur mau review juga. :)  
><strong>


End file.
